Missed Moments: Rewritten
by ElsewhereIsn'tHere
Summary: To those of you who don't know or can't guess, this is the re-write of something I did previously. It's Arthur/Guinevere pairing and set 3x13. I felt they should have written some more indulgent Arwen moments purely for my own benefit but as they didn't I made it up. As cheesy as I can bear writing, enjoy!


**A re-write of 'Missed Moments'. This is the first time I have used my Mac to write anything some I'm excited to see what the format will look like. I tried to set this to just after the boys were knighted in 3x13, just before Merlin and Lancelot start to plot. Reviews are always welcome.**

They all knew what tomorrow would bring. It would be dangerous. However, the atmosphere in the abandoned castle was not unpleasant. It was nice not to be separated anymore and Gwen had blown the cobwebs off the old candle holders so the room felt warmer even if it wasn't. Camelot had four new knights all of which would probably piss Uther off in some way or another but Arthur didn't care and Uther, at this moment, couldn't afford to be picky. Old friends had been reunited and new friends, Percival, had been welcomed with opened arms. As the adventures of the day came to a close, exhaustion hit Guinevere. Her successful attempt to break Leon out of this cell and find Arthur had left her no time for sleep. The boys had gone to find whatever they could to sleep on, that night, earlier which meant the "beds" were already set up and ready to sleep in.

Glancing over his shoulder, Merlin grinned as he saw how close Arthur and Gwen had put their beds together. _Well they're certainly not trying to keep their feelings secret anymore, _he thought. Although they were amongst friends who all all knew Gwen for herself and not her position so Merlin supposed it made no difference. And with that Merlin rolled over, realising no-one in this room would object to having the sweet but clever Guinevere as Queen even if she didn't believe it to be a possibility for herself yet. Arthur had caught Merlin grinning to himself like the fool he was. It was a shame Gwen liked him because Arthur could have thrown a pillow at him otherwise. Regardless of this though, Arthur knew he wouldn't have got even this far without Merlin's guidance and support and for that, he was more grateful than he would definitely ever tell Merlin.

"Here, let me help you with that." Gwen said quietly so only Arthur could hear. She stood next to him, replaced his struggling hands with hers and loosened the buckles on his armour. She did this with expert precision but with so light a touch he barely noticed she was doing anything at all. Within no time Gwen had finished and looked up to meet his eyes. Her eyes wandered across his face from his blue eyes to the dark shadows under them. There was dirt on his face and she couldn't help but notice he smelt quite bad too. In a strange way she liked it, this was Arthur. Imperfect Arthur. But it was him nonetheless. She loved every trait Arthur had to offer unconditionally, he could be very attractive when he was slightly up himself. But this Arthur was a soldier, a real man. Whilst removing his chest plate her hands had brushed against the chain mail he wore and felt the muscle beneath it. Like any woman in her situation her knees did decide to weaken slightly at the experience.

"You look like you haven't sleep in days" he said to her softly, raising his hand to slowly caress her cheek. She leant into the gesture eyes fluttering slightly in response. Arthur stared, caught up in the moment he moved forward, lips pressing into the corners of her closed eyes. When they finally opened he hadn't moved any further away, they stayed like that a moment more then she replied, "So do you." With that he let a real genuine smile cross his face. _It's so good to see her again _he thought.

"Tomorrow's a big day, we've established we both need rest let's try our best to get some." With that he took her hand and she compliantly followed him to the area in the corner they had marked as theirs.

The future king and his unknowing queen lay down next to each other. The proximity was nice after being parted for so long and losing someone so close. Arthur wrapped his arm around Guinevere's waist, it felt natural, in return she rolled over to press her lips against his neck and whisper a small "I love you" right into his ear. Her breath so close to his skin sent a spark through his heart, he was putty in her hands. Arthur took a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating fragrance, it made him dizzy, he made a mental note to one day tell her the effect she had on him, she reduced him to a nervous wreck. "I love you more." placing a kiss to her nose in the inner corner of her eye. Moments later she heard a loud, piglike snore a Gwen knew her beloved had fallen deep into unconsciousness. She smiled to herself as the grunts issuing from inside his chest lulled her into her own blissful oblivion where she dreamt of spending each and every night wrapped in Arthur's arms for the rest of forever.

**Aaaand that's the re-write :)**


End file.
